Oppugno, Protego!
by Estrella Blank
Summary: Recopilación de historias para "El Club de Duelo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Duelo 3
1. Sólo por conveniencia

« _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Séptima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "».

 **Disclamer:** _La historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a su autora!_

 **Contrincante:** _Kristy SR_

 **Personaje** : _Bill Weasley_

 **DUELO#1: EL MUNDO AL REVÉS**

* * *

Todo estaba resultando cómo habían deseado, la puesta en escena hasta parecía real para los invitados. Fingir era el único talento de su ahora esposa.

Desgraciadamente _._

Disimuló un mohín de disgusto al ver cómo Fleur se acercó a él.

—Podrías simular un poco mejor tu alegría _, querido_ —murmuró sonriendo hacia los invitados.

—Si tú realmente lo valieras podría hacer el intento, _querida_ —escondió su desprecio tras un trago de firewisky.

La observó alejarse con paso digno, ofendida por sus palabras. Él no tenía que mentir, posición y un buen cuerpo era lo único que le interesó de ella desde el principio. Si ella quería obtener algo más, bien podía esperar sentada.

Del otro lado de la pista un par de ojos verdes le miraron con interés. Interés que fue correspondido, al parecer no todo sería tan malo esa noche.

Manteniendo la mirada se dirigió a la salida, dispuesto a terminar la velada a su manera.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Bueno tomando lo que sabia, aquí no hay amor por ninguno de los lados, todo por conveniencia... pero me gusto!_

 _*Gracias a_ _ **Nasuasda**_ _por ser mi beta y hacerme corregirlo una y otra vez eres un amor! Suerte a todos los participantes! :D_


	2. Motivos de locura

« _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Séptima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "»

 **Disclamer:** _La historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a su autora!_

 **Contrincante:** Mirkan

 **Temática** **:** _Neville es, en realidad, un Lestrange que fue secuestrado por Frank y Alice durante la primera guerra. Esa es la razón por la cual los Lestrange torturaron a los Longbottom._

 **DUELO #2: TROPES**

* * *

—¿Pensaste que no te encontraría?

La mirada de Bellatrix era desquiciada, apuntándole con su varita, los músculos tensos. Escuchaba los gritos de agonía de Frank a lo lejos.

—¿Quién te has creído? Mi hijo, ¡Mío! Maldita traidora. ¡Vergüenza a la sangre! _¡Crucio!_

Ella gritó sobre el piso, sintiendo como si cada parte de su cuerpo fuera invadido por fuego hasta los huesos.

—Dime: ¿Dónde está mi hijo? Te mataré, juro que lo haré. ¡Dime dónde está?

Alice apenas pudo enfocar la mirada. Posiblemente moriría, si es que tenía suerte. Pero ese niño había valido la pena, y aunque hubiera sido por poco tiempo le dio una familia, no como lo que le hubiera esperado con esos asesinos.

 _Lo salvó_

—No. Nunca.

Su voz apenas si salió de sus labios.

—Es… mi Neville. Él jamás… será tu hijo.

Alice y Bellatrix enloquecieron, cada una a manos de la otra. Una por saber y otra por ignorar.

* * *

 **N/A:** _bueno en cuanto lei la tematica esto fue lo que se me ocurrió, porque ¿que mejor locura aquella por causa de un hijo? Tal vez Bellatrix no fuera una buena madre, pero sí hubiera hecho lo que fuera para seguir con la pureza de la que tanto estaba orgullosa, perder al futuro heredero debió ser un golpe muy duro para ambos._

 _Muchas gracias a_ _ **MrsDarfoy** por betearme y hecharle un ojo a mi historia :D gracias!_


	3. Explícaselo tu

« _Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 de la Séptima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "»

 **Disclamer:** _La historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a su autora!_

 **Contrincante:** Gaheller Saberhagen

 **Genero:** _Humor. La historia debe estar compuesta de frases cuyo número de palabras sea siempre múltiplo de 5._

 **DUELO #3: MÚLTIPLOS**

* * *

—Curioso, ¿cómo se utiliza esto?

George miraba a su padre, decidiendo si reír o escaparse antes de que fuera peor.

—Puedo decirte _cómo_ se usa, pero no te voy a ayudar a ponértelo ni loco.

Arthur miró a su hijo. ¿Por qué no querría ayudarlo? Ahí decía que era una protección contra enfermedades raras, que él no había escuchado nunca.

—Vamos Georgie, resulta que no quieres ayudar a tu viejo.

El nombrado vio con alarma como su papá sacaba y estiraba el plástico con curiosidad.

—Esto está un poco viscoso, tal vez se debe comer.

Estupefacto e incrédulo, vio cómo su padre lo mordía tentativamente.

—Ugh, papá, no hagas eso.

—¿Qué te ocurre ahora, muchacho?

Estaba llorando su mala suerte, cuando su papá cubrió su mano con en el condón.

—¡Mira, ya averigüé cómo usarlo! —Le dijo orgulloso por lograrlo.

—Por favor, lánzame un obliviate.

Pero lo peor pasó cuando su madre se les unió.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Listo! Soy mala en el humor pero me he divertido imaginándome esta escena una y otra vez lol._

 _Antes que nada gracias a_ _**MrsDarfoy** por betearme, al igual que a __**Cristy1994** que me hecho la mano en el primer borrador (aunque después me entere que había entendido mal el reto y tuve que modificarlo XD)_


End file.
